


Two Alphas are Better than One

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Felching, I forgot the word for that again, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, being rimmed and penetrated simultaniously, we need a better word for that, whatever that word is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Sam's an omega, which means he sometimes goes into heat. Fortunately he has two alphas to take care of him.





	

Sometimes they knew it was coming. 

Sam would get unusually introspective, missing entire conversations because he was lost inside his own head. 

He’d go to bed early and sure enough, by morning the scent of omega heat would be permeating the bunker. 

Cas and Dean would meet in the hallway, giving each other knowing looks. There’d be a path of discarded clothing leading to Sam’s doorway, and the three of them would spend the next day or so holed up in there.

So to speak. 

  


Other times it came on without warning. One minute Sam would be making himself some breakfast, and the next second one of the alphas would be pressed up behind him, scenting the beginning of his heat on his skin. 

More than once Dean had been drawn to Sam’s scent only to find that Cas had beat him there. Sam would meet his eyes, beckoning Dean closer to where Cas was fucking him into the counter or the wall or any solid surface, really. 

  


Sometimes, despite his heightened senses, Cas didn’t manage to get there first. Not that he minded. Sam would sit on Dean’s lap, his back to the alpha’s chest, while Dean’s knot expanded to fill his hole. 

It took about twenty minutes to go down, and Cas spent that time licking up the slick and come that leaked from Sam’s body. Eventually he’d give into the omega’s begging and take Sam’s cock into his mouth. Cas would suck him off until he came- but not until he was sure Sam’s hole was clean. 

  


Straight from the beginning, Sam had always wanted to be able to take both of them at once. 

He couldn’t- not at first. But Sam was determined, and the two of them practiced working him open with ever-larger toys, stretching his hole until one day they were able to fit inside together. 

  


Sam would straddle Cas’s hips, taking his knot, letting his body slick and stretch around it. It would take him a second to adjust and then he’d lean forward, presenting his stuffed hole to Dean. 

And Dean would hold onto his hips, keeping Sam steady as he slid his knot in beside Cas’s. Sam would groan, the stretch of it wonderful and nearly impossible, and Dean would gasp as the slick length of his cock rubbed against Cas’s. 

They’d hold Sam between them, kissing and caressing him as they filled him together, their knots swelling in unison and locking them in.   

  


Sometimes Sam would fall asleep afterwards, his head resting on one alpha’s chest, the other curled against his back, keeping him warm. They’d stroke their hands over his body, letting their pheromones permeate the room, helping him through his heat as best they could. 

  


Sometimes Sam  _ didn’t _ fall asleep afterward, and that was Dean’s favorite. When that happened he’d lay Sam out flat, hiking the omega’s knees over his shoulders, and then he’d lick the come out of Sam’s hole, loving the way his own taste mixed with Cas’s. He’d spend forever down there, lapping at Sam’s puffy hole, until the omega was panting and begging for mercy. 

Which Dean would sometimes grant. 

Other times, Cas needed to get involved. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this title and every title I ever come up with and if you need me, I'll be in my Shame Hole, typing.


End file.
